Return to wonderland
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Leaving Wonderland was Alice's biggest mistake and the memories still haunt her. Now she's going back to get what is rightfully her's and she's not leaving without it.


**DISCLAIMER**: I own no rights to Alice in Wonderland.

**A/N**: This is how I wanted it to go.

The italics are when Alice is telling her side of the story.

Thanks to RoxxiSanders, my Beta.

**SUMMARY**: Leaving Wonderland was one of Alice's biggest mistakes. She had always thought that she'd never remember but one day she does. She remembers the hole, the rabbit, the queens and more importantly, the one who stole her heart. Now she is going back for what is hers and she isn't giving up without a fight. Will she get her perfect life?

**TITLE**: Return to Wonderland

**** ALICE IN WONDERLAND ****

_Seven months, two weeks, three days and four hours since I last visited Wonderland. I never thought it would have such an impact on me but it has. Each night I think about it, I think about him; the one who stole my heart in just a few hours. I wonder if it is still there, the rabbit hole…I bet I sound mad but then again all the best people are. That's what I told him before I left and walked away to start the rest of my life. I badly wanted to go back but couldn't, not then when I had things to do. Of course it's different now, now I can go back…now I will go back. I am Alice and this is my story…_

There was a sharp knock at the bedroom door as it creaked open. Alice sat up in her four-poster bed and stared in wonder as her mother entered her room.

"Good morning Alice, did you sleep well last night?" Alice nodded as her mother brought her breakfast and placed it on her lap. She worried lately about Alice, she rambled on about Cheshire cats, twins and queens. Her favourite subject of conversation was about someone called the 'Mad Hatter'. She could talk for hours on end about their wonderful adventures and his orange, frizzy hair standing on end when he got scared. It frightened her mother, Alice was only nineteen and already appeared to be going crazy. Maybe she got it from her Auntie Imogene who was a little mad herself.

"Thank you mother, so how has your day been so far?" Her mother sighed sadly before continuing.

"Alice dear, I have called a psychiatrist for you. Lately, you have been talking such nonsense and we are all so worried for you. Are you okay?" Alice gasped and threw her breakfast on the cold, wooden floor as the china plates shattered into pieces before them.

"No mother, I am not crazy now leave me alone. I'm getting dressed then going for a walk so I bid you good day." Her mother left her to change and cancelled the psychiatrist's visit. "Telling me that _I'm _bonkers, she's the crazy one in this family not me." Alice mumbled to herself as she put on her clothes and stormed out of the door. She walked to Hamish's parent's house. In the courtyard, she searched for the rabbit hole until it came into sight. In one swift move she was down the hole and spiralling through dimensions. "Ouch, seems a lot higher since last time." She fell to the floor and lifted her slightly bruised head off the floor. Peering up, she realised where she was, she was actually back and nothing could stop her now. Standing up, she grabbed the golden, shimmering key from the glass table and the shrinking potion. She took a sip of the strange coloured liquid and shrunk.

"Good job I still remember, now where is that door?" She tugged at the long drapes of material until they moved aside revealing a tiny door. Luckily, it was big enough for her to fit through but only just. Slowly, Alice pushed the door open to reveal rolling hills and strange yet wonderful flowers. After several minuets of continuous walking, she reached the Mad Hatter's tea party and called to him.

"Hatter, it's me Alice…I came back." The Hatter stepped onto the white tablecloth and stumbled across it until he came to a halt.

"Alice, why did you come back? You slew the Jabberwocky and drank its blood which sent you home; now there is no Jabberwocky to slay therefore, you can't get home." Alice sighed contently and looked into the Mad Hatter's deep eyes before finally answering his difficult question.

"Hatter, maybe I don't wanna go back home and I came back for you." The mad hatter gave a sweet smile and took Alice's hands in his.

"Alice, don't. Don't say things you don't mean. Trust me you will want to go home eventually." Alice frowned and squeezed his hands tighter.

"I won't want to go home Hatter, trust me. This is where I belong…with you and the good queen." Alice let go of his hands and sat down next to him at the table. "Hatter please, let me stay here with you and the twins and the rabbit." The Hatter sighed, he wanted to let her stay, he really did but he couldn't. It was far too dangerous for her and he knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. The situation was a lot harder for him though because he felt the same way for Alice and wanted her to stay with him but he knew that if she did, she would be eaten alive by her own guilt of leaving her family without saying anything. "Alice, you can't stay. You'll kill yourself with worry and guilt. I'm sorry."

"Hatter, I would be fine really. Being up there and not seeing you ever again would kill me. I want to be with you Hatter, just me and you against the world, like old times." Alice smiled at the confused Hatter. Maybe he could let her stay and be with him. They did both feel the same and it was evidently clear how much they cared for one another.

"Okay Alice, you can stay with me here in Wonderland." The Hatter stood up and offered Alice his bandaged hand which still hadn't healed since he had caught it on her sword all those months ago. Helping her up, she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her pale head on his chest. There may have been an age difference but to them, age was just a number. Walking off into the sunset the pair held hands, conferring different adventures and plans for their future.

_So there you go. I live here with the Hatter in the queen's palace. We go to the tea party table every day at noon and talk about the Seven months, two weeks, three days and four hours we were apart and how much I missed him in that time. We both know that this is where I belong…I always have done. I am Alice and I live in Wonderland. _

**** ALICE IN WONDERLAND ****

**A/N**: Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first Alice in wonderland fic so go easy on me.


End file.
